


Maeve.

by Lullabyofwanda



Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyofwanda/pseuds/Lullabyofwanda
Summary: Una pícara humana que se metió en problemas y tardó treinta años en cambiarse de bragas.
Relationships: Maeva Murphy | Maeve Malone/Tsoreva
Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487492





	1. el cambio es desarrollo.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue una almohada, que juraría no haber visto nunca, manchada de sangre. Desde hacía meses, la mitad de los días no era capaz de recordar nada de la noche, del día o incluso de la semana anterior. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la boca le sabía a hierro, así pues para quitarse el sabor estiró la mano hasta la botella que reposaba en la mesilla de noche y se la acercó a los labios para dar un largo trago. El alcohol quemaba su garganta, pero no era ni la mitad de intenso de lo que se quemaba ella por dentro con sus propios pensamientos: “Maeva, estás perdiendo”, “Te mereces todo lo que está pasando”, “No puedes seguir siendo su objeto”, “Acaba con todo y que llore después”. Si durante un corto periodo de su vida estuvo enamorada de Logan, ahora sólo sentía odio y desprecio cada vez que lo veía. Ya no se fijaba en sus afilados rasgos, ni en sus carnosos labios. Y aun así, cuando él le decía que hiciese cualquier cosa, Maeva cumplía sin rechistar. 

Se incorporó en la cama, dejando las piernas caer por su propio peso fuera del colchón. Todos sus músculos le dolían como si hubiese corrido una maratón, pero ni de lejos se había movido más de doce pasos, seis para alcanzar el baño y seis para volver. Hizo el recorrido arrastrando los pies, echándose el pelo fuera de la cara y quitándose con el dorso de la mano el rastro carmesí que aún se mantenía de los juegos de Logan. No había cruzado el umbral cuando notó tras ella la presencia de este. Era mortalmente silencioso, pero llevaba en sus redes tanto tiempo que sabía cómo temblaba el hilo cuando se acercaba.

\- Tienes un aspecto terrible, ¿te darás un baño?- las serpientes siseaban con menos osadas que su tono de voz.

\- Me gustaría tener agua caliente, odio el agua fría -respondió, totalmente quieta.

Unos pasos sonoros y ya estaba tras ella, apartando el pelo de su cuello para echarlo hacia un lado y así acercar los labios a su cuello.

\- Lo que me pidas, querida. Me encantaría acompañarte en tal tarea, si es grata mi compañía -aquello último lo susurró para darle más énfasis. 

Asintió, pero totalmente fuera de su voluntad. En un parpadeo, Logan había desaparecido a preparar (o a mandar preparar) el baño. La morena apoyó las manos sobre la tinaja y dejó que todo su peso lo sostuviera esta. No fue capaz de levantar la mirada hacia el espejo que él había colocado allí para ella. En momentos como aquel le gustaba pensar en su tía, en algunos amigos de la juventud, en Elizabeth… Y pensó en que tal vez aún no estaba todo perdido, en que tal vez podría volver a ver la sonrisa del amor de su infancia, en que tal vez podría volver a hacerla reír sin querer, en que tal vez podría escapar. Había sobrevivido al abandono de su padre, a un montón de problemas de adolescencia. Esto sólo era un bache más largo.

Logan tardó poco en volver a por ella, tendiendo un abrigo largo para tapar su cuerpo desnudo y sacarla por el pasillo de su casa. Evidentemente, la habitación en la que tenía a Maeva no era la principal, y el baño caliente se encontraba tres puertas más allá. No parecía haber nadie, seguramente echó a sus lacayos al piso de abajo para vivir el momento solitario. Al entrar, le quitó el abrigo y lo echó a un lado. En la habitación sólo había una gran bañera humeante en la que flotaban algunas rosas rojas, y un taburete junto a un pequeño recipiente. Logan extendió la mano hacia Maeva para que ésta entrase en el agua.

\- ¿Bien de calor? -preguntó, echando por primera vez en todo el recorrido un vistazo a su cuerpo, quizá para ver cómo reaccionaba a la temperatura o tal vez sólo por su propio interés sexual.

\- Sí -dijo, mientras se agachaba.

El agua se desbordó cuando entró entera, pero a Logan no parecía importarle que se le mojasen los zapatos o los pantalones. Se sentó sobre el taburete y lo acercó todo lo posible hasta la bañera. Después de remangarse cogió el recipiente y lo metió en el agua para llenarlo. 

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy, querida? Perdona mis modales de no haber preguntado antes -echó agua suavemente por las clavículas de la joven, soltó el cacharro y puso las manos sobre los hombros ajenos para masajearlos con cuidado.

\- No muy bien -contestó con sinceridad-. La verdad es que me gustaría saber a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

\- Quiero que estés limpia y cómoda-.

\- No. Me refiero a dónde quieres llegar dándome de beber esa mierda -le cortó, en un tono agresivo. 

\- Maeva, baja ese tono -dijo en tono paternalista, molesto-, sólo tienes que preguntar. Lo hago por tu bien, cómo todo lo que hago, querida -subió las manos por su cuello, dejando clara su posición-. ¿Acaso no aprecias mi esfuerzo?

\- Jamás me has preguntado. No quiero ser un puto monstruo -tragó saliva, aunque le hubiese gustado tragarse sus palabras. Más de una vez su boca la había metido en problemas por esa falta de filtro.

\- ¿Me estás llamando monstruo? -Apretó sus dedos sobre la piel ajena-. ¿Ya no me quieres, Maeva? 

Se preguntó si alguna vez lo había querido de verdad.

\- Yo no… No quería llamarte monstruo. No sé qué me pasa, no controlo mi fuerza, ni mis pensamientos. Siento que estoy olvidando quién soy y el pensamiento más recurrente es que quiero más… -Se estaba sincerando y no sabía la razón, pero era porque una parte de ella intentaba apelar a la imagen que tenía de Logan.

\- El cambio asusta, pero no es perder -sus dedos volvieron a subir por su garganta hasta su barbilla, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás-, el cambio es en realidad desarrollo. Ahora no lo ves así, pero en cuanto el tratamiento haya concluido-.

\- No -volvió a cortarle-. No quiero seguir. Quiero irme, quiero volver a ver a Eliza.

Hubo un silencio, sólo duró unos segundos pero a Maeva se le hicieron años. Logan se incorporó echando el taburete al suelo.

\- Si tu deseo es abandonarme puedes irte, querida. Pero recuerda que sin mi no eres nadie. 

De repente el terror se hizo con ella. A pesar de que lo estaba mirando en aquella postura tan incómoda, era incapaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos, los cuales parecían furiosos. En cambio, su gesto era sereno, como si tuviese una calma total. Maeva optó por moverse y girarse hacia él, temblando como si el agua estuviera fría. Aún así estaba dentro, porque salir le parecía aún más peligroso.

\- Haré que preparen tus cosas -dijo de nuevo, en el mismo tono-. Oh, y antes de que te vayas. Recuerda no morirte, el disgusto te duraría una eternidad.

Sus últimas palabras calaron tan hondo en Maeva que se levantó de un respingo, con una fuerza en las piernas que no sabía que poseía. Logan, que ya había comenzado a andar hacia la salida, paró en seco, pero no se giró hacia ella. Se quedó quieto para escuchar.

\- No quiero. No…, no me iré -acabó por soltar, sabiendo que esas palabras eran una sentencia a su libertad.

La sonrisa que se le dibujó a Logan en los labios. mostró sus blancos y puntiagudos colmillos como quien muestra una obra de arte. Y con un giro de pies para volver a mirar a Maeva, extendió los brazos.

\- Así me gusta, querida -dos pasos largos hasta que la alcanzó para poder abrazarla. Sin utilizar mucha fuerza, la sacó de la bañera-. No esperaba menos, confío plenamente en ti, Maeva.

Ella, que había correspondido el abrazo, sintió esas palabras sabiendo que acabaría huyendo en cuanto pudiese deshacerse de toda la mierda que Logan había metido en su cuerpo. No sería él quien le quitase la opción de morir, no le iba a dar eso también.


	2. cuando pueda.

Durante toda su vida se había hecho a la idea de que los bebés lloraban mucho, pero Verona era muy tranquila. Las únicas veces que la oía llorar eran, o porque tocaba la comida, o porque necesitaba un cambio. A veces también lloraba por estar en los brazos de su madre. Sí que era cierto que los primeros días a Maeve le aterraba tenerla en brazos, pero en las últimas semanas se había convertido en toda una experta en cuidar de su pequeña, e incluso había empezado a desechar la idea de darla en adopción, Tsoreva parecía haberse dado por vencido a acercarse a ella, así que no tendría más problemas por parte del progenitor de la pequeña. 

Quizá, el único inconveniente, era el oro de su bolsillo. 

Había acostado ya al bebé, y después de besar su pequeña cabecita, se terminó de preparar para salir. No le gustaba nada la idea de dejarla allí sola, pero no podía hacer nada más. Hacía un año, en los momentos en los que se encontraba sola, echaba la culpa a su madre. Ahora deseaba que la perdonase desde los brazos Kneomauk. 

La posada estaba llena, quizá porque era la más barata de las afueras del Risteria, o porque no había guardias cerca molestando. El mejor lugar para meter la mano dentro de los bolsillos ajenos mientras los huéspedes estaban más pendientes de sus chanchullos y sus copas. Pero, cómo si la suerte fuese un dado que hubiese caído en desgracia, no fue capaz de conseguir nada más que tres tristes monedas de cobre, y eso no pagaba ni un plato de sopa en aquel lugar. Al menos su niña aún se alimentaba de ella. Acabó sentada en la barra, y cuando la camarera se acercó, lo único que pidió fue un vaso de agua. Quizá, si se quedaba un rato más, Tymora la acabase sonriendo y pudiese hacerse con algo para viajar hasta Mayrit. No era muy soñadora, pero la idea de robar algo gordo para comprar una casa en la que ver crecer a Verona. Buscando un trabajo normal, dándole una vida que ella jamás pudo tener.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió y la gente calló de inmediato. Aquel silencio tan repentino, sacó a Maeve de sus pensamientos, pero no se giró a ver qué ocurría. Algo le decía que aquello era peligroso.

Y vaya si lo era.

Para los hijos de Avandra no pasaba el tiempo, pero tampoco cambiaban sus costumbres. El olor a esencia de lavanda llegó rápidamente hasta la pícara, la cual, por suerte, estaba bien escondida detrás de un gran orco. La bestia intentó bajar la conmoción, y pidió a todo el mundo que volviese a la normalidad, tenía una carisma tan alta que no tardaron en obedecer. Maeve tiró de nuevo a su suerte, y siendo más sigilosa que nunca, consiguió subir. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. 

Sí, Tsoreva parecía haberse dado por vencido, parecía que ya no la molestaría nunca más, pero Tsoreva no era su mayor problema.

Aún no había atravesado la puerta cuando la escuchó llorar. El terror se apoderó de ella, de su estómago, de su garganta, de su pulso, y con cuidado pero velocidad, abrió la puerta temiendose lo peor.

Pero allí no había nada. 

Verona se agitaba en la cama, con un llanto que pedía calor y cariño. Se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó como si llevase años sin verla, pero con el cuidado que se utiliza para abrazar el tesoro más preciado de la tierra. Se subió a la cama y con ella aun en brazos, se quitó la camiseta para poder darle de comer. En cuanto se enganchó a su pecho izquierdo, Maeve acarició la cabeza de la pequeña y le dedicó la sonrisa más triste que había puesto en su vida.

\- ¿Sabes? - Susurró, no porque la pudiesen oír, si no porque aquello era algo sólo para ellas, su secreto-. Siempre te cuento ese estúpido cuento de gatos que me contaba mi tía, pero hay algo que estaba guardando para cuando fueses algo mayor.

La niña la miraba directamente, con sus ojos amarillos y grandes. Los ojos de su padre.

\- Lo poco que recuerdo de la voz de mi madre era por una canción que cantaba a menudo. Recuerdo que siempre me dormía con ella. La cantó hasta el final, incluso el último día que me arropó. Era… 

_Oh love,_

_no one's ever gonna hurt you, love._

_I'm gonna give you all of my love._

_Nobody matters like you._

_Your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life,_

_you're gonna grow and have a good life._

_I'm gonna do what I've got to do._

No, Maeve no cantaba nunca, y su voz sonaba rasgada y fea, y más con las lágrimas que llevaba un rato guardando junto al dolor de la ansiedad en la garganta. Pero no iba a callarse, y su pequeña parecía estar escuchando la nana perfecta ya que había comenzado a cerrar los ojos.

_So, rockabye baby, rockabye._

_I'm gonna rock you._

_Rockabye baby, don't you cry._

_Somebody's got you._

La canción había funcionado, o tal vez fuese el hecho de estar en los brazos de su madre. La morena no soltó a su hija, solo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y deseó que todo fuese más fácil, deseó ser mejor madre, mejor persona. Que su pasado desapareciese y deseó no haberse enamorado de Kaleth, de Tsoreva. No podría dar su nombre, no podía dejar que nadie supiese que era su hija. Quizá no la volvería a ver. 

En Gamja había una familia de verdad para Verona, una familia que le hiciese feliz, y a Maeve le dolía pensar que eso era cierto. 

Aquella mañana era la primera mañana de trabajo para Amy, siempre le habían gustado los niños y trabajar en el orfanato era una meta que al fín había alcanzado. Estaba llegando al lugar cuando vio a la mujer dejando la cesta en la puerta. Por un segundo no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero para cuando fue a regañarla, había desaparecido como si de un fantasma se tratase. En la cesta había una preciosa niña, humana a pesar de su atípica piel repleta de manchas, y de unos ojos de un amarillo que el sol no envidiaba. La cogió en brazos con cuidado y de la manta que la cubría salió un pequeño papel.

**_“Volveré cuando pueda con ello. Te quiero Verona”._ **


	3. si tú no me dejas, yo estaré a tu lado.

Había días que parecía haberse olvidado de su verdadero propósito en la vida, y se encontraba tan cómoda detrás de aquella barra que incluso jugaba a lanzar las botellas al aire antes de servir las copas. A veces Kaleth le quitaba está antes de que llegase de nuevo a su mano, y esta había sido una de esas veces.

\- Te veo lenta, Maeve -bromeó, sirviendo él el contenido al vaso y pasándoselo al demandante.

\- Ya, es que tu olor a tufo me ha distraído por un momento -ella sonrió con malicia, y al pasar no perdió la oportunidad de darle un caderazo suave. 

Las noches se hacían más divertidas y amenas desde que Kaleth y ella estaban siendo más cercanos, Maeve pensaba que aquella discusión les había hecho más bien de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado, y dormir con alguien en quién confiaba por primera vez en su vida era más fantástico de lo que esperaba. Al contrario, las últimas mañanas estaban siendo un infierno para la pícara. Se levantaba con náuseas, mareos, dolores internos… Aquel día, como todos los últimos, se levantó directa a echar la cena en una palangana que la noche anterior había colocado Kaleth allí, cómo si supiese que iba a pasar.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó incorporándose en la cama y arrastrándose hasta ella, que estaba sentada al borde agarrada al recipiente.

\- ¿Tengo cara de estar bien? - Le miró momentáneamente antes de levantarse.

Maeve no era tonta, y Kaleth parecía saber por dónde iban los tiros. Agobiada, dio unos pasos por la habitación sin saber muy bien a donde ir hasta que se acercó a la pila de agua que poseían allí para lavarse la boca.

\- Oye, Maeve… ¿Recuerdas de lo que te hablé?

\- Sí… -respondió tras terminar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Kaleth se acercó a ella por detrás para abrazarla con cariño.

\- Puedes no querer. Pero yo sí quiero tener hijos -comentó aquello retomando una vieja conversación, una conversación que tuvieron el día que se reencontraron-. Voy a aceptar lo que tu quieras pero…

\- Pero yo no sería una buena madre, Kaleth -ni siquiera correspondió aquel abrazo. Tenía la mirada perdida y agarraba la pila con fuerza-. Sé que te dije que quería estar contigo y que haría lo que fuese pero… Me aterra quedarme sola con un bebé. Me aterra que pueda abandonarla como me pasó a mí.

Kaleth apartó el pelo del cuello de Maeve para darle un besito antes de susurrar en su oído.

\- Si tú no me dejas, yo estaré a tu lado. Estaré a tu lado en lo que decidas, Maeve.

La morena acabó por girarse aún en los brazos ajenos, para quedar frente a él. Últimamente le veía más guapo que nunca.

\- Bueno yo… Me lo pensaré -le susurró-. Al fin y al cabo es algo que hay que pensar antes de lanzarse al caos y hacerlo.

Kaleth rió, lo que hizo a Maeve esconder una pequeña sonrisa. 

\- ¿Te pensarás si dejarme o no?

\- Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías? -Le “regañó” antes de juntar sus labios con los ajenos. 

Él la agarró de la cintura para besarla, pero rápidamente la sujetó de los muslos para levantarla y acercarla hasta la cama, en la que se tiró de espaldas para mantenerla encima. 

\- Soy un idiota. ¿Y qué más? -Cuestionó en un tono humorístico.

\- Y seguramente un gran padre -le susurró, junto a su boca, antes de volver a besarle.

El hombre correspondió aquel beso, moviéndola para dejarla sobre la cama, quedando él encima.

\- Deberíamos empezar a pensar en bajar a trabajar, ¿no crees? -Hizo esa pregunta porque sabía perfectamente que la respuesta de Maeve sería perfecta.

\- Bueno, mis creencias nunca fueron muy fiables -bromeó ella, agarrando su rostro para dejar besitos sobre este.

\- Tienes razón, que los desayunos se sirvan solos.

\- Sólo un rato. Cuando la gente empiece a quejarse, bajamos -ordenó.

Maeve soñó con aquella mañana, como había soñado los últimos 27 años, pero claro, a ella le parecía un sueño totalmente nuevo. Los primeros segundos tras estar consciente, pero sin haber abierto aún los ojos, le rezó a Adaraya porque el amor de su vida estuviese aún a su lado. Pero en seguida recordó lo caprichosa que había sido Avandra y el destino que había escrito para ella. Así pues, al abrir los ojos soltó un gruñido en el que insultaba a todo aquel que la escuchase, a pesar de que este iba dirigido a su mayor problema en la vida, Tsoreva.


	4. por supuesto.

Tsoreva estaba allí y no podía creérselo, ni siquiera después de haberlo tocado. Caminó por la habitación, agarró la botella para darle un trago largo y con eso ganó unos segundos para pensar. Si después de tratarle tan mal, de haberle dicho aquellas cosas horribles, él se ha presentado en su cuarto y seguía pendiente de ella, tal vez sí que la quería. Maeve no era buena consiguiendo que la gente se quedase a su lado; ni su madre ni su padre, ninguno de sus amigos de la infancia, Elizabeth… Pero quería que él también se fuera. Tal vez ella también lo quería. 

Dejó la botella a un lado y se quitó la camiseta, en aquel momento de sobraba. Caminó hasta él, decidida, y una vez lo tuvo delante, beso sus labios por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Echaba de menos sentir la calidez y las mariposas que le hacía sentir, aunque jamás reconocería aquel hecho. Tiró de él hacía la cama, dejándolo sobre ella para seguir besándolo mientras le ayudaba a desnudarse.

\- No pareces real… -alcanzó a decir-. ¿Por qué ahora?

\- ¿Habrías hecho esto antes? -Le preguntó, bajando los besos por su cuello y acariciando los pechos de la morena.

\- Contigo no -le dijo casi en tono sarcástico, dejándose hacer.

Tsoreva sonrió, pero quizá no del todo, aunque la morena no alcanzó a verlo ya que para cuando giró la mirada, tenía la cara del ser entre los muslos. Pasó los labios por ahí, como en una caricia, y recorrió su piel hasta la ropa interior, dónde besó su sexo antes de dejarla desnuda por completo. La humana respiró pesadamente al notarle allí, pensó que tal vez se arrepentiría de aquello más tarde pero en aquel instante lo único que era capaz de razonar era lo mucho que deseaba al quori. Los gemidos no tardaron en salir de sus labios mientras el ser se entretenía allí abajo, agarró una de las manos de la morena mientras que con la otra se ayudaba a darle placer. 

\- Tsoreva, joder… -Alcanzó a decir, pero en lugar de una respuesta verbal, recibió una caricia en el abdomen que acabó en una leve calambre-. ¡Ay! O-oye. 

El quori río, y se apartó para cogerla, incorporándola horcajadas sobre él, quedando los dos sentados. Está volvió a besarle, y aunque Tsoreva correspondió, pasó la mano por las heridas de la espalda de la mujer para curarlas. El calor que la morena sintió la hizo bajar la cabeza, pero aprovechó la situación para besar su cuello y acariciar su pecho manchado. Durante unos minutos todo fue aquello, besos y caricias, y aunque por parte de él no cesaban, Maeve llevó la mano hasta la entrepierna ajena para acariciar su sexo. Lo introdujo en ella con cuidado, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos. Tsoreva sonrió complacido, no por lo que acababa de hacer, que también, si no por aquella cara que había puesto. Pocas veces Maeve se mostraba vulnerable, y el único que podía ver aquello era el quori. Le dio otra suave descarga, esta vez mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la morena.

\- ¡Ay! -Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro-. Para. 

\- ¿Paro? -Preguntó divertido.

\- No… -respondió tras unos segundos, siendo ella la que comenzaba con el movimiento de cadera. 

Eran ruidosos, y según aumentaba el ritmo eran más y más rudos. Tsoreva acabó echándose hacia atrás y Maeve puso las manos sobre su pecho para no parar. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos de nuevo, mientras Tsoreva aprovechaba para agarrar sus caderas con una mano y con la otra acariciar el sexo de la mujer. 

\- ¡Joder! Ah… -Gimió, y aunque aceleró el ritmo al llegar al orgasmo, después de pasar este se frenó un poco. 

Tsoreva sonrió satisfecho al oír aquello, y lejos de parar, se volvió a incorporar para besar sus labios. Esta le mordió el interior cuando se intentó apartar. 

\- Maeva… -Pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero se cortó. Quizá porque aquello era demasiado fuera de tono, o porque había llegado al orgasmo. 

Los dos se quedaron abrazados durante unos segundos, en silencio. Este se apartó para besarla, y ella correspondió. Se volvieron a tumbar, esta vez quedando él encima para acariciar la figura ajena. 

\- Ha sido distinto a lo que recordaba… 

\- Puede que te tenga que refrescar la memoria más a menudo -sonrió de aquella manera pícara que solo él sabía. 

\- Puede… -Respondió. Metió la cara en el cuello ajeno mientras se abrazaba a él-. No me dejes, no esta noche… 

\- No voy a hacerlo… -le dijo con sinceridad, alzando su rostro para poder besarlo. 

\- Por supuesto… -sonrió antes de seguir el beso.

Volviendo a abrazar su cuello, le colocó sobre ella con suavidad. Por mucho que le pidiese que se quedase, la noche se les iba a hacer muy corta.


End file.
